Zeus Cervas
Zeus Cervas is a SpongeBob SquarePants crew member from season 2-season 9; season 11-present. He often works with Casey Alexander. Mr. Enter has a deep hatred of Zeus Cervas based on episodes he's written. Credits Season 2: *"Your Shoe's Untied"/"Squid's Day Off" - assistant storyboard artist *"Something Smells"/"Bossy Boots" - assistant storyboard artist *"Big Pink Loser"/"Bubble Buddy" - assistant storyboard artist *"Dying for Pie"/"Imitation Krabs" - assistant storyboard artist *"Wormy"/"Patty Hype" - assistant storyboard artist *"Grandma's Kisses"/"Squidville" - assistant storyboard artist *"Prehibernation Week"/"Life of Crime" - assistant storyboard artist *"Christmas Who?" - assistant storyboard artist *"Survival of the Idiots"/"Dumped" - assistant storyboard artist *"No Free Rides"/"I'm Your Biggest Fanatic" - assistant storyboard artist *"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III"/"Squirrel Jokes" - assistant storyboard artist *"Pressure"/"The Smoking Peanut" - assistant storyboard artist *"Shanghaied"/"Gary Takes a Bath" - assistant storyboard artist *"Welcome to the Chum Bucket"/"Frankendoodle" - assistant storyboard artist *"The Secret Box"/"Band Geeks" - assistant storyboard artist *"Graveyard Shift"/"Krusty Love" - assistant storyboard artist *"Procrastination"/"I'm with Stupid" - assistant storyboard artist *"Sailor Mouth"/"Artist Unknown" - assistant storyboard artist *"Jellyfish Hunter"/"The Fry Cook Games" - assistant storyboard artist *"Squid on Strike"/"Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm" - assistant storyboard artist Season 3: *"The Algae's Always Greener"/"SpongeGuard on Duty" - assistant storyboard artist *"Club SpongeBob"/"My Pretty Seahorse" - assistant storyboard artist *"The Bully"/"Just One Bite" - assistant storyboard artist *"Nasty Patty"/"Idiot Box" - assistant storyboard artist *"The Bully"/"Just One Bite" - assistant storyboard artist *"Snowball Effect"/"One Krab's Trash" - assistant storyboard artist *"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV"/"Doing Time" - assistant storyboard artist *"As Seen on TV"/"Can You Spare a Dime?" - assistant storyboard artist *"No Weenies Allowed"/"Squilliam Returns" - assistant storyboard artist *"Krab Borg"/"Rock-a-Bye Bivalve" - assistant storyboard artist *"Wet Painters"/"Krusty Krab Training Video" - assistant storyboard artist *"Party Pooper Pants" - assistant storyboard artist *"Chocolate with Nuts"/"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" - assistant storyboard artist *"New Student Starfish"/"Clams" - assistant storyboard artist *"Ugh" - assistant storyboard artist *"The Great Snail Race"/"Mid-Life Crustacean" - assistant storyboard artist *"Krabby Land"/"The Camping Episode" - assistant storyboard artist *"Born Again Krabs"/"I Had an Accident" - assistant storyboard artist *"Missing Identity"/"Plankton's Army" - assistant storyboard artist *"Missing Identity" - storyboard artist *"The Sponge Who Could Fly" - storyboard artist *"SpongeBob Meets the Strangler"/"Pranks a Lot" - assistant storyboard artist Season 4: *"Fear of a Krabby Patty" - storyboard artist *"Shell of a Man" - storyboard artist *"The Lost Mattress"/"Krabs vs. Plankton" - storyboard artist *"Have You Seen This Snail?" - storyboard artist *"Skill Crane"/"Good Neighbors" - storyboard artist *"Selling Out" - writer, storyboard director *"Dunces and Dragons" - writer, storyboard director *"SquidBob TentaclePants" - writer, storyboard director *"Ghost Host" - writer, storyboard director *"All That Glitters" - writer, storyboard director *"New Leaf" - writer, storyboard director *"The Thing" - writer, storyboard director *"Rule of Dumb" - writer, storyboard director *"Best Frenemies" - writer, storyboard director *"The Gift of Gum" - writer, storyboard director Season 5: *"Friend or Foe" - writer, storyboard director *"Fungus Among Us" - writer, storyboard director *"Boat Smarts" - writer, storyboard director *"Good Ol' Whatshisname" - writer, storyboard director *"Bucket Sweet Bucket" - writer, storyboard director *"To Love a Patty" - writer, storyboard director *"A Flea in Her Dome" - writer, storyboard director *"Atlantis SquarePantis" - writer, storyboard director *"Pat No Pay" - writer, storyboard director *"BlackJack" - writer, storyboard director *"What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?" - writer, storyboard director *"SpongeHenge" - writer, storyboard director Season 6: *"Nautical Novice" - writer, storyboard director *"Spongicus" - writer, storyboard director *"Not Normal" - writer, storyboard director *"Slide Whistle Stooges" - writer, storyboard director *"No Nose Knows" - writer, storyboard director *"The Patty Caper" - writer, storyboard director *"Plankton's Regular" - writer, storyboard director *"The Krabby Kronicle" - writer, storyboard director *"Grooming Gary" - writer, storyboard director *"Ditchin'" - writer, storyboard director *"Grandpappy the Pirate" - writer, storyboard director *"Squid's Visit" - writer, storyboard director *"Overbooked" - writer, storyboard director *"No Hat for Pat" - writer, storyboard director *"Sand Castles in the Sand" - writer, storyboard director *"Shell Shocked" - writer, storyboard director *"Chum Caverns" - writer, storyboard director *"The Clash of Triton" - writer, storyboard director Season 7: *"I Heart Dancing" - writer, storyboard director *"Stuck in the Wringer" - writer, storyboard director *"Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy" - writer, storyboard director *"Model Sponge" - writer, storyboard director *"Squidward in Clarinetland" - writer, storyboard director *"Back to the Past" - writer, storyboard director *"The Bad Guy Club for Villains" - writer, storyboard director *"Summer Job" - writer, storyboard director *"One Coarse Meal" - writer, storyboard director *"Gary in Love" - writer, storyboard director *"The Cent of Money" - writer, storyboard director *"Sponge-Cano!" - writer, storyboard director *"The Great Patty Caper" - writer, storyboard director *"Karate Star" - writer, storyboard director *"Earworm" - writer, storyboard director *"The Masterpiece" - writer, storyboard director *"Tunnel of Glove" - writer, storyboard director *"The Wreck of the Mauna Loa" - writer, storyboard director *"Love That Squid" - writer, storyboard director *"Big Sister Sam" - writer, storyboard director Season 8: *"A Friendly Game" - writer, storyboard director *"Frozen Face-Off" - writer, storyboard director *"Oral Report" - writer, storyboard director *"Walking the Plankton" - writer, storyboard director *"Mermaid Man Begins" - writer, storyboard director *"Pet Sitter Pat" - writer, storyboard director *"Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom" - writer, storyboard director *"The Way of the Sponge" - writer, storyboard director *"Fiasco!" - writer, storyboard director *"Free Samples" - writer, storyboard director *"Home Sweet Rubble" - writer, storyboard director *"Karen 2.0" - writer, storyboard director *"InSPONGEiac" - writer, storyboard director *"Face Freeze!" - writer, storyboard director *"Chum Fricassee" - writer, storyboard director *"Move It or Lose It" - writer, storyboard director Season 9: *"Patrick-Man" - writer, storyboard director *"License to Milkshake" - writer, storyboard director *"Squid Baby" - writer, storyboard director *"Bumper to Bumper" - writer, storyboard director *"Squid Defense" - writer, storyboard director *"Evil Spatula" - writer, storyboard director *"Safe Deposit Krabs" - writer, storyboard director *"Séance Shméance" - writer, storyboard director *"Kenny the Cat" - writer, storyboard director *"Yeti Krabs" - writer, storyboard director Trivia *Zeus the Guitar Lord from "Tentacle-Vision" was named after Zeus Cervas. Category:People Category:Writers